Yuuri! On Ice
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Cuando la patinadora japonesa Yuri Katsuki queda en ultimo lugar del GPF Femenil todos dan por acabada su carrera. ¿Estarán en lo cierto? /EN EDICIÓN/


**¡Hola!**

 **He tenido muchas ganas de escribir este fic desde que YOI acabo, peros recién me anime y aquí está.**

 **Seguiré con la historia, aunque claramente tendré que cambiar varias cosas pues… bueno, Yuri será una chica.**

 **También me gustaría aclarar desde ahora el porqué en muchas escenas no soy detallada. Si bien nunca está de más no me parece algo sumamente importante ya que con los lugares conocidos o ciertas situaciones ya tenemos en mente como son. Sin embargo si intentare detallar los lugares nuevos o los personajes nuevos que vayan apareciendo.**

 **Intentando que la historia no solo tenga doce capítulos, añadiré algunas situaciones que me hubieran gustado ver el en anime, como lo que hacían en el tiempo fuera de las pistas. Al igual que pondré un poco de la infancia de Yuri.**

 **Toda opinión, comentario o idea será bienvenida para mejorar la historia. Después de todo el fic es por y para nosotros.**

 **Sin más, los dejo. Con la esperanza de que a todos les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **[Version original del 12/29/2016]**

* * *

En cuanto la voz de los altavoces dice mi nombre, todo empieza a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Sé que tengo buenas oportunidades de entrar al podio si de verdad me esfuerzo… y las demás se lesionan o hacen una presentación peor que la mía.

Es un hecho, soy un asco y una vergüenza para el patinaje ¿Qué hago aquí?

De pura suerte obtuve el quinto pase para entrar a la competencia, sin embargo voy y lo arruino en el programa corto quedando en cuarto lugar. Las posibilidades están en mi contra. Hace falta un mínimo error para caer hasta el fondo de la clasificación.

―Yuri ―doy un pequeño salto en mi lugar al sentir una mano posarse en mi hombro. Al voltear mi entrenador tiene esa sonrisa para casos como estos.

Una patinadora con ansiedad.

― ¿Lista? ―pregunta con voz suave, tranquila. Lo que me calma un poco―. Solo concentrare, sé que puedes lograrlo.

Asiento, no muy segura y con las piernas aun temblándome. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire antes de volver a asentir y entrar a la pista con una sonrisa especial para estas ocasiones.

Cuando dejo de ser Yurisa Katsuki, la chica insegura. Y solo soy Yuri, quien disfruta del patinaje sin presiones.

* * *

 _Narrador_

― ¿Qué opinas de la novata? ―en una cabina, comentaristas están atentos a cada acción de la competidora en el hielo.

―Tiene buen potencial, el trayecto que hizo hasta llegar aqui es algo admirable, pero con los errores de hoy… dudo que pueda llegar al podio. ―el hombre suspira― como podemos ver en la repetición, parece que fallo cada salto de su repertorio a propósito. ¿Serán nervios de principiante?

―Puede que lo sean. A pesar de no ser la de menor edad, es la primera vez que se presenta al Gran Prix Final, al contrario de la rusa, Mila Babicheva. Quien es la actual campeona y viene en busca de su segundo oro.

―Es una pena por Katsuki, en las competencias nacionales de Japón no lo ha hecho nada mal, la temporada pasado obtuvo el bronce. Mientras en el mundial quedo dentro del top diez al igual que en el cuatro continentes.

―Tampoco su carrera como junior ha sido mala, ascendió a los diecisiete años a senior después de pasar dos años entrenando en Detroit. Obtuvo bronce en el nacional de Japón en su último año como junior además del bronce en el campeonato mundial junior.

―La temporada apenas inicia, tal vez nos de una sorpresa ¿No lo crees?

―Totalmente, si ha llegado hasta aquí seguro que luchara por mejorar sus resultados.

* * *

 _Yuri_

En cuanto Celestino y yo llegamos al _Kriss and cry_ suelto un suspiro de alivio y dolor. Nunca he podido acostumbrarme a los golpes en la pista… a pesar de que paso la mayor del tiempo ahí.

Los nervios me carcomen viva mientras esperamos mi calificación. Va a ser terrible, lo sé, pero si no es lo suficientemente mala mi vida no estará arruinada.

La voz de los altavoces dice mi nombre con tono profesional y esfuerzo mi vista para ver las calificaciones en la pantalla frente a nosotros.

Siento las manos de Celestino cerrarse alrededor de mis brazos en señal de apoyo mientras mi alma y esperanzas se rompen en pequeños y dolorosos fragmentos.

 _FS…98.13_

 _Total…159.37_

Poco me importa que las cámaras tengan un primer plano de mí y suelto a llorar cubriendo mi cara. No puedo contener más toda la presión y la ansiedad que he llevado encima todos estos días.

Lo he arruinado por completo.

* * *

Justo en estos momentos odio con todo mi ser el haber calificado para el Gran Prix. La espera para irnos es algo eterno, más con todas las miradas curiosas de todos con los que me cruzo.

 _¡¿Qué tanto me ven?! ¡Ya sé que doy pena!_

Mientras esperamos a que la entrega de medallas acabe reviso mis redes en busca de algo que pueda a animarme. Lo cual por nada del mundo va a ocurrir.

Tal como lo pensé hace un rato, una foto donde aparezco llorando esta al principio de cada noticia del deporte. Donde todos parecen competir en sus teorías del porque mi horrible actuación.

―Yuri, no deberías estar viendo las noticias ―a mi lado, mi entrenador besa mi frente mientras cubre con una de sus manos la pantalla de mi teléfono.

―Lo siento ―desvío la mirada― Pero tengo que estar enterada de todo…como la última noticia que leí ¿Es cierto que mi carrera se acabó?

Cunado regreso la vista, tiene esa expresión de no saber que decirme. No es que no me la esperara, pero sigue doliendo como la primera vez que la puso.

 _¡Hola! ¡Katsuki Yuri reportándose! A pesar del mal momento por el que estoy pasando estoy registrada como una de las mejores patinadoras según FJP. A mis veinte años podría ser el mejor momento de mi carrera… de la cual ahora todos dudan que vaya a continuar debido a que obtuve el peor puntaje de la historia. Okey, estoy dramatizando, el punto es que doy asco._

* * *

Escapo unos minutos de los reporteros que deambulan por las instalaciones, sintiéndome aún más culpable con Celestino por dejarle todo a él. Pero en verdad necesito tiempo a solas.

Por suerte el área de los vestidores esta desierta.

¡Al fin! ¡Nada de gente!

Entro al baño donde, donde tampoco hay gente, y cierro la puerta con llave. Recargo mi espalda en la puerta dejándome caer lentamente hasta el suelo y abrazando mis piernas a mi pecho.

Mi teléfono suena y tengo que hacer malabares para sacarlo de las bolsas interiores de la chamarra del uniforme. Es un mensaje de mi entrenador y aunque estoy renuente a eso, hago lo que me ordena.

Marco el número telefónico con la esperanza de que se hayan ido a dormir o no lo puedan contestar. _Por favor que no lo contesten…_ pienso al pasar los segundos.

 _―_ _Residencia Katsuki…―_ la voz de Mari me reconforta por unos segundos en los que no tengo nada que decir _―_ _¿Quién habla?_

 _―_ Umm…Mari, soy yo

 _―_ _¡Yuri! Qué bueno que llamas, mamá quería hablar contigo pero le dijimos que probablemente no podrías contestar._

 _―_ ¿Esta ahí? ¿Podrías pasármela?

 _―_ _Dame un minuto, iré por ella ―_ el silencio del otro lado de la línea me hace soltar todo el aire que puedo y recargo mi cabeza en la puerta.

¿Cómo voy a afrontarla? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Lo patética que es su hija menor?

 _―_ _¿Yuri? ¿Sigues ahí?_

 _―_ Hola mamá ¿Estas ocupada? Podemos hablar después

 _―_ _No, no. Ahora es momento perfecto ¿Está todo bien? No sueles llamar durante una competencia_

 _―_ Ya casi acabo _―_ suelto una pequeña risa _―_ ¿Cómo esta papá?

 _―_ _Ese hombre aun no entiende que su equipo no es tan bueno ―_ resopla con resignación, pero después una pequeña risa y su tono cambia _― Yuri…_

 _―_ Yo… lo arruine mamá. No sé qué creí al venir aquí, no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto.

 _―_ _No digas eso pequeña. No es la última oportunidad que tendrás en la vida, solo debes esforzarte más ―_ la verdad no sé qué decirle _― ¿Cómo esta Celestino-san?_

 _―_ Bien, te manda saludos.

 _―_ _También mándale saludos de mi parte, y Yuri…_

 _―_ ¿Si?

 _―_ _Te amamos y estamos muy orgullosos de ti._

 _―_ Gracias mamá. Te llamare en la semana.

 _―_ _Cuídate mucho. ―_ y ella es quien termina la llamada.

Me quedo ahí sentada otro par de minutos, mirando fijamente la pantalla de mi teléfono mientras siento un sabor agridulce en la boca. La llamada no fue como esperaba, pero me siento mejor después de hacerla.

De la nada, siento como soy empujada por la puerta y dándome un buen golpe en la frente por lo torpe que soy.

― ¿Pero qué? ―al mirar quién demonios ha abierto, me quedo sin palabras.

Una chica rubia con mala cara y el uniforme de Rusia me mira desde arriba con desprecio.

―Patética ―es lo único que dice antes de seguir su camino hasta los lavabos y empezar a peinar su cabello suelto que llega a sus hombros.

―Ahora sé porque quedaste en último lugar. ―sigue hablando, aunque no me está mirando sé que es para mí―. Si ante el primer problema vienes y te encierras a llorar, claramente no debes estar aquí.

Su ingles tiene bastante marcado el acento ruso, pero eso no me distrae de sus palabras.

―Si sientes algo de amor por el deporte…―cuando su cabello está en una coleta, voltea a verme―. Retírate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu patética carrera, mi debut como senior no necesita verse opacado por escorias como tú.

En cuanto suelta la última frase algo hace click en mi cabeza. ¡Ya sé quién es!

Yulia Plisetskaya. La ganadora del oro en la categoría junior.

Tal y como llego, se va en silencio. Dejándome sentada en el suelo con sus palabras en la mente.

¿Es mi mejor opción?

* * *

En cuanto la premiación acaba, Celestino se apiada de mí y podemos irnos.

Mientras arrastro mi maleta y mantengo la mirada baja cruzamos el último pasillo antes de la salida. El lugar no está abarrotado de gente como creí, sin embargo eso no me salva de miradas indiscretas. No necesito ser un genio pasa saber que me miran.

― ¡Yuri-san! ―me detengo al ver que mi entrenado lo hace y no tengo más opción que voltear para ver quien me ha llamado.

Un reportero japonés con el que he tenido varios encuentros esta frente a nosotros. Su semblante parece algo cansado –todos lo estamos– y algo que creo parece lastima.

Lo único que me faltaba.

Empieza a hablar sobre todo lo que ya he escuchado y leído la ultima hora. Que no debo rendirme, aún tengo buenas oportunidades de recuperarme durante la temporada. También sobre lo mucho que mis fans me siguen apoyando.

Apenas pongo atención a lo que dice. Fuera del recinto, una mujer con lo que parece ser un cachorro en los brazos conversa muy tranquilamente en su grupo de gente. Ver al peludo me hace sentir un nudo aún más grande en la garganta. Debí volver a casa esa vez

― Yuri ―a mi lado, Celestino parece darse cuenta de que no pongo atención y estoy segura de que me espera un regaño cuando algo nos distrae a todos.

Junto a nosotros pasa el equipo ruso hablando entre ellos. La rubia que hace un rato me encontré en el baño tiene la misma expresión junto a la pelirroja que no deja de reír. Sé quién es ella, Mila Babicheva, la ganadora del oro.

Delante de ellas, el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida… y los últimos años.

Víctor Nikiforov. Actual pentacampeón del Gran Prix y leyenda viva del patinaje artístico.

Siguen su camino hasta detenerse junto a un hombre mayor quien creo que es su entrenador. Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirarlos, aunque sé que es descortés –lo cual no le ha impedido al resto de las personas mirarme–.

En cuanto Yulia nota que los estoy observando resopla y me da la espalda, eso causa que la pelirroja también voltee a verme con curiosidad y después le susurra algo al peliplata que también voltea a mirarme con una sonrisa completamente encantadora.

― ¡Hola! ¿Quisieras tomarte una foto conmigo? ―su inglés es bastante bueno, pero no es lo que me importa.

¿Por qué una foto?

Tan solo se queda ahí, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Cosa que no va a llegar.

Ni siquiera debe saber quién soy ¿Cómo lo sabría? Soy una don nadie. De no ser por las chicas a su lado, nunca hubiera volteado a verme.

Tomando lo último que me queda de dignidad, sujeto de la muñeca a mi entrenador y lo jalo hacia la salida. Pasando junto al equipo ruso sin mirarlos en ningún momento.

No pudo respirar tranquila hasta siento el aire frio golpear mi cara.

―Creí que era uno de tus ídolos ―suelta como no queriendo la cosa mientras encontramos un taxi para ir al hotel.

―Lo es ―miro la sutil nueve que cae sobre nosotros― pero él no sabe quién soy yo.

Asiente, pero no agrega nada más. Y yo tampoco lo hago.

* * *

 _(Cuatro meses después)_

En cuanto doy el primer paso fuera del tren, lleno de aire mis pulmones hasta que duele. Siempre he adorado el olor a tranquilidad de Hasetsu, tal vez por eso no soy feliz en ningún otro lado.

Camino a paso lento arrastrando mi maleta y con la mochila sobre los hombros. Envié todas mis cosas por paquetería antes de venir. No puedo creer que el costo de envió se haya elevado tanto en cinco años ¡Costo una pequeña fortuna!

No dejo de mirar la estación con asombro y curiosidad, este lugar se ha modernizado y apenas lo reconozco. Al bajar por las escaleras reviso mi teléfono y grande es la sorpresa al llegar abajo.

¡Hay carteles de mí en la pared!

Toda la pared frente a mi esta tapizada con mi imagen de los promocionales que hicieron para el Gran Prix. No puedo estar más horrorizada por eso. ¡Todo el mundo ya debió verlos!

A punto estoy de caer desmayada de la impresión cuando llega algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

― ¡Yuri! ¡Por aquí! ―al otro lado de los torniquetes dos personas agitan sus manos y él más alto alza un cartel con mi nombre.

Minako-sensei sigue igual que hace cinco años, al parecer el tiempo no le afecta. Pero me cuesta un poco reconocer al chico su lado, aunque esa sonrisa burlona y sus ojos grises son inconfundibles.

― ¡Minako-sensei! ¡Tatsuya-senpai! ―corro hacia ellos, pasando mi boleto en los torniquetes y apenas unos metros antes de llegar ocurre mi peor pesadilla.

― ¡Katsuki-san!

Un grupo de adolescentes me reconoce e intercepta, gritando emocionadas mientras extienden libretas y plumas hacia mí.

― ¿Es la patinadora?

―Eso creo ¿No es la que quedo en ultimo?

La gente a mi alrededor empieza a murmurar, lo que me hace empezar a retroceder ante la insistencia de las chicas. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Un par de pasos después choco contra alguien. Perfecto, lo último que me faltaba.

―Lo siento. ―empiezo a disculparme cuando siento como el peso de la mochila desaparece al igual que la maleta. Volteo rápidamente para ver a mi alto y fortachón senpai cargando mis cosas.

―Anda, saluda a tus fans ―les giña un ojo a las chicas que solo suspiran sonrojadas sin dejar de vernos. Ya me imagino las noticias en las redes.

― ¡Yuri! ―la voz de Minako-sensei a mi lado me hace saltar en mi lugar―. Se educada con los que te apoyan. ―asiento, más por miedo que por estar de acuerdo.

Así, paso los siguientes diez minutos firmando libretas e incluso tomándome un par de fotos con personas que van pasando. Me siento aun peor que haya personas apoyándome. No lo merezco.

Cuando por fin salimos de la estación el pelinegro nos espera recargado junto a mis cosas, recargado en una pared y mirando aburrido los alrededores.

―Vaya, no creí que tu club de fans fuera tan grande ¡Tardaste horas! ―no puedo evitar golpear su hombro con suavidad y reír junto a él cuando me abraza por la cintura y me eleva mientras damos vueltas―. Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo enana.

Antes de que pueda responderle nuestra antigua profesora me toma de la muñeca y empieza a jalarme para que camine.

―Ya tendrán tiempo para sus riñas después ¡Hoy debemos celebrar! ¡Yuri-chan está de vuelta! ―prácticamente grita antes de aplastarme contra su pecho.

Se siente bien volver a casa. Aunque hay algo rondándome la mente desde que los vi.

―Les agradezco que hayan venido, pero… ―pienso bien lo siguiente que diré, no quiero que piensen que no me hace feliz verlos―. Creí que tendrían trabajo en el gimnasio y el estudio.

―No seas tonta ¡nada es más importante que mi estudiante estrella! ―mi antigua profesora de ballet hace su típica pose de felicidad, la que tiene que romper por un carraspeo a mi lado.

Tatsu-senpai aun no acepta que soy la favorita.

―A ti también te quiero Tat-chan ―le resta importancia con su mano mientras él le dedica una mirada asesina―. Volviendo al tema, no fue difícil cerrar el lugar una tarde, no hay muchas personas que vayan de todas formas.

La seriedad de sus palabras me llegan de tal forma que olvido mis problemas por unos minutos. Es verdad que Hasetsu nunca ha sido un lugar lleno de gente pero…

―Cada vez hay menos gente, y mucho menos se interesan en el deporte ―suelta el chico a mi lado interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

― ¡Pero tu arreglaras eso! ―Minako-san recupera su buen humor― Con tu ayuda todos se interesaran en el deporte ¡Vamos!

Al jalar de mi brazo siento la misma ansiedad que antes del Gran Prix.

 _No puedo._

Me detengo, por lo que ella también lo hace y voltea a verme con curiosidad.

―Yuri ¿Qué...

―Estoy cansada Minako-sensei, fue bastante largo el viaje desde Detroit. ―parece querer decir algo más pero solo me sonríe.

―De acuerdo, ya habrá tiempo para celebrar.

Para mi sorpresa, Tatsuya tiene una muy bonita camioneta y por la cual soy amenazada. Si ensucio algo yo pagare el lavado de las vestiduras.

― ¿No podemos ir a pie? No esta tan lejos mi casa ―pregunto por "pura casualidad".

No mentí al decir que estoy cansada por el viaje, pero tampoco quiero llegar al hogar que abandone por un sueño que la final no puedo realizar.

―Es la forma más rápida de llegar, con lo cansada que estas no creo que quieras caminar hasta ahí ―replica el piloto, quien debo admitir no lo hace nada mal. Me mira por el retrovisor unos segundos antes de volver la vista al frente.

Había olvidado lo bien que nos entendíamos. Detesto que pueda saber todo de mí.

Más rápido de lo que me gustaría diviso el letrero del hotel.

¡Las aguas termales de Hasetsu! ¡Yu-Topia!

Las únicas aguas termales en la ciudad debo aclarar… todas las demás cerraron por la falta de turistas y de recursos. Mis padres lucharon tanto por evitar que perdiéramos nuestro hogar ¿Y qué hago yo?

Irme al otro lado del mundo.

Al detenerse la camioneta, mi intento de entrar por las puertas que dan directamente a nuestras habitaciones es arruinado cuando Tatsuya-senpai me carga como costal sobre su nombro apenas pongo un pie en el suelo.

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ―golpeo su espalda mientras grito, por suerte decidí ponerme unos pantalones deportivos y nada de faldas― ¡Yo puedo caminar sola!

―No armes un alboroto ―sujeta con un poco más de fuerza mi cadera― ¿Qué rayos comiste en América? Estas muy pesada para ser deportista.

Volteo con terror a ver a Minalo-sensei quien está muy entretenida en su teléfono unos metros detrás de nosotros. Espero no haya oído lo último que dijo el idiota que me carga. En definitiva no necesita saber cosas como esas.

Al cruzar la puerta y entrar al recibidor soy puesta en el suelo junto a Minako-sensei quien me toma del brazo. Estoy casi segura de que se confabularon en mi contra.

― ¡Hiroko-chan! ¡Estamos aquí! ―grita hacia la cocina, donde seguramente debe estar mamá.

―Iré por tus cosas ―dice Tatsuya antes de salir.

No esperamos más de un minuto antes de ver la figura de mamá salir de la cocina con una sonrisa tan radiante que el nudo en mi garganta vuelve al instante.

― ¡Yuri! ―mamá corre hasta llegar a mí y sin cambiar las pantuflas por zapatos, baja al piso de piedra para abrázame.

La calidez que me rodea me hace devolverle el abrazo, escondo mi cara en su cuello. Hace tanto tiempo que añore por este abrazo.

―Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta pequeña ―dice una vez que nos separamos y acaricia mi mejilla.

―Perdóname por no venir nunca de visita ―niega con la cabeza

―Ya no tiene importancia, lamento no haber ido a tu graduación ―ahora es mi turno de negar.

―Listo. ―la conmovedora escena es interrumpida por Tatsuya-senpai al entrar con mis cosas. Las cuales deja a un lado de la puerta.

―Hace mucho que no te veía Tat-chan ―un tic aparece en la ceja de mi amigo, pero esta vez no replica nada― Les agradezco que hayan ido a recoger a Yuri a la estación de tren.

―No fue nada Hikoro-san / Hiroko-chan ―hablan al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Tienen hambre? Puedo preparar algo. ―asiento con entusiasmo de solo pensar en comer de nuevo la comida de mamá.

―Tu estas a dieta ―la frase de Tatsu-senpai nos confunde a las tres, quien lo miramos con duda― Yuri esta pasada de peso y eso no es bueno si planea seguir patinando…―maldito.

De pronto, la mirada de Minako-sensei se clava en mí, haciéndome temblar.

―Yo… iré a… ―intento escabullirme, pero me toma de la parte de atrás del abrigo.

―Ese abrigo parece muy grueso… ¿Ne, Yuri?

Lo que viene después es algo que nunca olvidare en la vida, como cada trauma que he pasado gracias a mi profesora de ballet.

Me quita las tres capaz de ropa que uso en la parte de arriba, dejándome solo en camiseta.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?! ―es lo primero que grita al verme detalladamente. Aunque me siento regañada no es para menos.

Subí varios kilos –puedo decir que cerca de diez– desde mi horrible actuación en el Gran Prix. Claro que el hecho de que mi perro murió y también mi sueño de toda la vida, influyo bastante en eso. ¡Me di tales atracones de comida!... y no me arrepiento.

―Vaya, es como ver a Hiroko de joven ―papá sale de quien sabe dónde, abrazándome por los hombros y riendo― ¿Quieres dangos? Tu madre preparo un millar de ellos solo para ti.

― ¡Toshiya! ¡No la alientes! Si quiere seguir en el patinaje tiene que recuperar su condición.

Y mientras ellos empiezan una extraña conversación sobre algo completamente ajeno a lo que los llevo a eso. Mamá me mira con cariño y algo de pena. Se lo que esa mirada significa.

―Yuri… ¿iras a saludar a Vicchan?

― ¿Puedo?

―Por supuesto, él ha estado esperando por ti. ―el dolor vuelve a mi pecho.

* * *

Después de dejar a Tatsu-senpai y Minako-sensei en el comedor con papá, mamá me conduce hasta el altar familia, cerrando la puerta en cuanto yo entro.

Las piernas me tiemblan todo el camino hasta el altar, seguido del temblor en las manos cuando enciendo el incienso y lo pongo frente a su fotografía. Un perfecto y pequeño regordete Husky Siberiano de pelaje negro con blanco y ojos azules brillantes. _Vicchan_ está grabado en la parte de abajo del marco.

Me arrodillo y pego mí frente al piso para rezar varios minutos frente a su fotografía. Él merece todos los honores posibles.

Cuando me levanto para quedar sentada, lagrimas salen sin control de mis ojos mientras aprieto la tela de mi pantalón con toda la fuerza que me es posible.

―Lo… Lo siento tanto Vicchan ―alcanzo a decir entre sollozos silenciosos―. No lo logre… no fui lo suficientemente buena para ganar…. ―agacho la cabeza por la vergüenza que siento―. Y después seguí arruinándolo… pe-perdí en las nacionales y no califique para el cuatro continentes ni para el mundial.

Paso minutos en silencio, preparándome para lo que diré después.

―Lo peor… es que te perdí, decidí seguir un estúpido sueño y ahora no tengo nada… se… sé que no merezco tu perdón, debí venir a verte cuando mamá me llamo… pe-pero dijeron que te pondrías bien.

Al sentir de la calidez de los brazos que me sujetan por detrás me doy la vuelta para llorar en su pecho. Mari solo me acaricia el cabello, dándome suaves palabras de apoyo.

* * *

Pasado el momento de llanto, ambas estamos en uno de los pasillos exteriores que dan al patio. Con nuestras piernas colgando por el borde y el olor a pasto y nicotina del cigarro en la mano de mi hermana, extrañamente me siento reconfortada.

― ¿Estas mejor? ―pregunta sin voltear a verme.

―Sí, gracias ―yo solo puedo juguetear con el borde de mi camiseta.

―Yuri, haz crecido mucho ―mi risa sale sin que pueda detenerla―. Y todos estamos tan felices de que hayas vuelto.

―También estoy feliz de volver. ―me animo a alzar la vista.

Lo que será un magnifico atardecer da comienzo, marcando lentamente una brecha entre la claridad del día y la oscuridad de la noche.

― ¿Seguirás patinando? ―había olvidado lo directa que es mi hermana mayor. Siempre al punto.

―No lo sé ―admito― me gustaría pensar bien las cosas antes de decidir algo.

―Pues hazlo, sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites ―me dice antes de levantarse y sacudir un poco su ropa. Debe haberse tomado unos minutos para venir a verme.

― ¿Y si quiero quedarme aquí toda mi vida? ―le pregunto con esa confianza que tenemos desde niñas.

―Lo siento pero ese es mi puesto ―me dice yéndose por el pasillo―. Deberías tomar un baño, te hará bien Yuri.

* * *

Sigo su consejo y me quedo cerca de una hora en las aguas termales. Tan solo relajándome y dormitando un poco. Es justo lo que necesitaba para ir dejando atrás todo lo malo.

Al salir me quedo con la misma ropa y me dirijo a la cocina secando mi cabello. Empieza a ser estorboso, tal vez deba cortarlo.

Mamá me da algo ligero para cenar además de dos órdenes de dangos mitarashi. Ella me conoce bien. Cuando me acabo todo salgo con la toalla en mi cuello y no soy lo suficientemente rápida para huir.

Minako-sensei está frente al televisor viendo las noticias deportivas antes de que empiece el mundial. Una botella abierta está en su mesa, mientras el vaso medio lleno en su mano la acompaña justo en el momento que transmiten en vivo imágenes de las participantes en los pasillos del lugar.

Y de nuevo mi martirio, el equipo ruso se roba toda la atención cuando Mila Babicheva y otra chica a la que no recuerdo son visitadas por un peliplata con ropa casual. Por sus expresiones parece que les da consejos, pero pronto los tres ríen.

La voz del reportero se hace presente antes de cambiar la toma a la pista. Ni siquiera sé que pensar, salvo una cosa.

Yo quiero estar ahí de nuevo.

Corro a buscar a mi habitación mi equipo para patinar y regreso, justo en el momento que pasan comerciales en la televisión. Aun me parece increíble la resistencia de Minako-sensei, en su mesa hay por lo menos tres botellas vacías mientras una cuarta está a la mitad.

― ¿Saldrás? ―mamá aparece junto a mí con una caja de suministros que creo son bebidas alcohólicas.

―Sí, iré al Ice Castle.

―No llegues tarde Yuri ―asiento, para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir por la puerta principal.

El viento que golpea mi cara mientras corro me refresca. Aunque eso no quita el sentimiento amargo con el que cargo desde que vi la transmisión del mundial. No puedo engañarme a mí misma, salir de casa para patinar solo es una excusa para no ver la competencia. Si me quedo hay terminare sintiéndome más miserable de lo que ya soy.

Mientras recorro la ciudad, todos los momentos que pase por este camino se agolpan en mi mente. Todas y cada una de las tardes a las que corría de un lado a otro por que iba tarde, a veces yo sola o algunas otras con Vicchan detrás de mí, mientras el esperaba fuera del estudio de Minako-sensei a que regresáramos a casa. O como días libres que arrastraba a Tatsu-senpai a la pista de hielo a pesar de que él nunca quiso meterse al hielo.

Para cuando llego a las escaleras del lugar estoy algo agitada pero con mucho más ánimo. Estoy empezando a reconsiderar una rutina de ejercicios moderados solo para mantener condición.

Al llegar a la entrada el letrero de cerrado llama de inmediato mi atención, sin embargo una mujer castaña aun danza detrás del mostrador completamente absorta en sus actividades. Con una sonrisa abro la puerta de cristal para entrar sin hacer mucho ruido.

―Buenas noches….―hablo con un tono bajo, lo que menos quiero es asustarla.

―Lo lamento, pero ya cerramos ―me dice mientas camina dándome la espalda para ir hasta el fondo del lugar y acomodar algo en un estante algo. Al dar la vuelta se queda fijamente mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace.

Solo unos pocos segundos dura la situación antes de que una enorme sonrisa de reconocimiento aparezca en su cara.

― ¡Yuri! ―grita prácticamente antes de correr a la salida del mostrador y abrazarme en cuanto está a mi lado― ¡Pero cuanto has crecido! Apenas te reconozco. ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

―Yo también me alegro de verte Yuko-chan ―ambas sonreímos antes de abrazarnos nuevamente―. Llegue pasado el medio día

No vine con la intención o el ánimo de charla, pero al escuchar la alegría en la voz de Yuko no he podido evitarlo. Hablamos por tanto tiempo para poneros al día tanto como podemos.

Mientras habla de su vida familiar me pierdo en mi propio mundo, pensando en si mi vida sería esa de no haber ido a Detroit. ¿Podría haber tenido lo mismo que Yuko? Y por más que su vida sea como un cuento de hadas. No, eso nunca podría ser para mí.

―Yuri ―en cuanto dice mi nombre salgo de mi trance y al mirar la sonrisa en su cara me sonrojo por la vergüenza de que se haya dado cuenta que no la estaba escuchando.

―Lo siento, me distraje un momento

―No te preocupes ―toma mis manos con las, tal como cuando éramos niñas y ella me animaba―. Después de todo no viniste con la intención de solo platicar ¿Cierto?

―Yo… ― ¿Tan obvia fui?

―Anda ―dice señalando con su cabeza la entrada de la pista―, ve y haz lo que te da felicidad en esta vida.

Asiento con la cabeza sin soltar nuestras manos. Espero me las devuelva algún día.

* * *

 _Narrador_

Justo al entrar la pelinegra al hielo, en otro lado una pelirroja lo hace igualmente. Ambas han calentado, ambas dan vueltas por el hielo dando los últimos estirones para empezar, ambas se ponen al centro de la pista en sus posiciones para iniciar la rutina.

Solo hay una diferencia. No buscan lo mismo.

Una lo hace para demostrarse que es la mejor.

La otra lo hace para demostrarse que no se equivocó al seguir su sueño.

Al sonar la música, la diferencia de intensidad se nota al instante. La musca claramente no es la misma y el vestuario de la pelinegra deja mucho que desear al compararlo con la pelirroja.

La secuencia de saltos da inicio, demostrando ambas su larga preparación y dedicación a la disciplina. Pero es claro quién tiene la ventaja.

Mila Babicheva deja su alma en la coreografía que ella misma armo bajo la estricta mirada de su entrenador.

Yuri Katsuki recrea los mismos sentimientos que el dueño original de la coreografía puso en ella. Dándole su toque personal al modificar los saltos para ella poder realizarla.

Y mientras el mundo entero posa los ojos en la favorita para el oro.

Unos cuantos pares los posa en la pelinegra, quienes notan el nacimiento de una nueva motivación.

Porque al final, ambas tienen algo en común.

Ambas luchan por seguir en el hielo.

* * *

Apenas puedo respirar al acabar el programa, no cabe duda que esto solo puede ser realizado por la leyenda viva del patinaje artístico. Que una simple persona como yo lo haya completado es mera suerte.

Y gracias a que cambie los saltos, creo que me hubiera roto algo de intentarlo con tantos cuádruples.

― ¡No puedo creer que la recrearas a la perfección! ¡Fue perfecta! ―exclama mi amiga desde la barra de contención.

― ¿Crees que los saltos fueron…

―No no, para nada ¡Todo fue magnifico! ―el ánimo que expresa me contagia a tal punto de olvidar mi cansancio― ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Fue una fiel copia del programa de Víctor!

Siento mi cara caliente, aunque ya no sé si es por el esfuerzo o por todos los elogios que me da.

Tres niñas completamente iguales de rasgos que alcanzo a diferenciar por los colores que usan salen de quien sabe dónde y me miran con una sonrisa.

― ¡Están tan grandes! ―no tardo más de unos segundos en salir de la pista, ponerme los cubre-cuchillas y abrazar al tiro que me regresa el abrazo.

― ¡Volviste! / ¡Tu presentación fue magnifica! / ¡Tienes que enseñarme eso! ―hablan al mismo tiempo, mientras rompen el abrazo y me jalan de nuevo al hielo.

No puedo creer que el trio de bebés que dio a luz Yuko se haya vuelto tan energéticas. Pocas veces las vi después de irme, algunas fotografías que Yu-chan me enviaba y algunas otras que subió a sus redes.

Juntas damos vueltas por la pista mientras nos perseguimos, no recuerdo la última vez que patine de esta forma. Ni lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Por momentos veo a la pareja –Yuko y su esposo, Takeshi– que miran a sus hijas con emoción y algo que reconozco como orgullo.

¿Mamá me miro de la misma manera en alguna competencia? Seguro que sí.

* * *

Unos cuantos días de nuevo en casa y ya no me veo viviendo fuera de aquí. Tanta tranquilidad me hace darme cuenta cuando extrañe Hasetsu, y si bien vivir en una zona más urbana tiene sus ventajas, no cambiaría por nada Yu-topia.

También he puesto de pretexto eso de relajarme para no tener que pensar en lo que hare con mi carrera. Me causa tanto conflicto siquiera ver cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema que me he mantenido lejos del televiso y las noticias de internet.

El cielo fuera se ha obscurecido, por lo que la actividad en el hotel se acabara pronto. Tal vez mamá me pida que haga algo y lo hare, pero mientras no saldré de mi habitación, tengo unas enormes ganas de no hacer absolutamente nada.

Con la cabeza colgando por el borde de la cama y mis pies en la pared, empiezo a revisar mis redes sociales-no oficiales para pasar el rato. El inconfundible sonido de que un mensaje me ha llegado resuena por toda la habitación asustándome, haciendo que suelte el teléfono que termina golpeando mi cara y después en el suelo.

―Maldición.

Debo voltearme para quedar boca abajo y estirare un poco por el teléfono. Por suerte no tiene ningún daño.

Reviso le mensaje que resulta ser de Yuko. Dentro tiene un link y un mensaje de tres palabras.

 _"_ _Tienes que verlo"_

Más por aburrimiento que por curiosidad le hago caso. El link instantáneamente abre Youtube y aparezco yo haciendo la rutina de Víctor.

Una llamada entra y no dudo en contestarla.

― ¡Yuko! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

― _¡Lo lamento tanto Yuri! Las trillizas lo subieron hace unos días y recién lo notamos_

― ¡Tienes que quitarlo!

― _No se puede, ya circula por todos lados. Perdona Yuri… no sé qué paso. Sé que las niñas no lo hicieron con mala intención…_

―No importa ―la interrumpo―. Yu-chan, tengo que dejarte, creo que pronto tendré visitas.

― _Está bien, y de verdad lo siento Yuri._

Termino la llamada con algo de urgencia. ¿Aun tendré tiempo de correr? Tal vez no lo haya…

― ¡YURI! ―mi nombre resuena por toda la casa interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Es tarde.

Apenas unos segundos después la puerta de mi habitación se abre con violencia, dejando ver a una Minako-sensei fuera de sí.

Esto va a ser largo.

* * *

Apenas pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Mentiría si dijera que el asunto del video no me pone de nervios.

¿Y si decide demandarme? Tengo tan mala suerte que no lo dudo.

El revuelo que causo entre los fans del patinaje también me tiene algo temerosa. Muchos me apoyan pero otros tantos no lo hacen.

Sin embargo sigo con mi rutina en casa, me levanto temprano para ayudar en el onsen. Tatsuya-senpai viene a desayunar y de paso mamá lo esclaviza con un par de cosas que necesitan reparación.

Pasadas las doce, mamá nos manda por suministros a la ciudad vecina y tomamos la camioneta del hotel.

Es el viaje de dos horas más divertido que he tenido. A excepción de esa vez que fui de campamento con el resto del equipo de patinadores en Detroit.

En cuanto regresamos nos ponemos a descargar todo y llevarlo a la bodega, es una labor bastante cansada si agregamos que lo convertimos en una competencia de quien lleva más cosas. Competencia en la que obviamente pierdo y ahora debo un almuerzo.

― ¿No puede ser mañana? Pasan de las de las tres y eso ya no es un almuerzo ―replico ante su insistencia mientras vamos hacia la salida principal.

― ¿Que importa la hora? Solo vamos y… ―es interrumpido en cuanto abre la puerta y una bola enorme de pelo salta sobre él, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

― ¡Un perro! ―me hinco cerca que ellos y el can esponjoso se acerca feliz a mí con la cola agitándose― Eres tan bonito ¿De dónde vienes pequeño? ―pregunto mientras le hago mimos que gustoso recibe.

―Que buena amiga eres ―escucho la queja a mientras siento su mirada asesina, la cual no tomo en cuenta.

La bola café llena de amor tiene toda mi atención.

― ¿No es adorable? ―ambos volteamos a ver a mamá, quien lleva una bandeja con algunos platos vacíos― Llego con un huésped muy apuesto.

―Vaya, así que eres un huésped ―no puedo evitar abrazarlo.

Me recuerda tanto a Vicchan aunque no sean la misma raza.

― ¡Maccachin!

El perro ladra hacia fuera y corre feliz al que creo es su dueño. Ayudo a levantarse a Tatsu-senpai para después mirara hacia donde se ha ido el can.

En el estacionamiento un hombre peliplata esta hincado frente al perro quien no deja de lamer su mejilla. Al levantarse sonríe en nuestra dirección para después empezar a caminar a paso lento.

―Hola, tú debes Yuri ¿Cierto? ―empieza a hablar en cuanto esta frente a mí― Soy Víctor Nikiforov y me gustaría hablar contigo

Verlo aquí, en mi hogar con ropa casual y ese tono tranquilo que nunca había escuchado en él, me deja por completo en blanco.

― ¿Sobre qué? ―escuchar la voz de Tatsuya me hace salir de mi transe, sé que él ha preguntado por pura curiosidad pero no sé cómo el hombre frente a nosotros reaccione.

Me mira fijamente con una sonrisa plasmada en su perfecto rostro. Y las palabras que dice a continuación son algo que desarman mi mundo por completo.

―Vengo a entrenarte Yuri ―dice con total calma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Víctor_

 _Revisando las noticias en mi teléfono llego al video del que todo mundo habla. Al principio me siento impresionado e incluso apoyo los comentarios que dicen lo magnifica que es la chica del video._

 _Pero la imagen de Mila y Yulia llega a mi cabeza, comparándolas. Recordando todo lo que me ha rondando la mente de que hace mucho tiempo y sé que he tomado una decisión en este justo momento._

 _No cabe duda que las sorpresas que Yuri Katsuki dará esta temporada no han hecho más que comenzar._

(=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~ (=^-^=)~

 **¡Al fin!**

 **En lo personal, crei que tardaria más. Tuve algunos inconvenientes desde el jueves, razón por la que apenas traigo el capitulo reescrito. ¿A poco no quedo mejor? Es casi el doble de largo y he cambiado muchas cosas.**

 **En verdad me ha gustado como quedo. ¿Que opinan ustedes?**

 **No tengo mucho que agregar, puesto que es el primer capitulo. Sin embargo a lo largo del fin de semana traere el segundo capitulo. Ya lo decidí y si reescribire toda la historia. Tal vez algunas partes las deje tal y como están pero les de una mejor redacción.**

 **Sin más, los dejo. Una vida ocupada y pocas horas del da.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 _ **P.D:**_

 **Para no causar confusión borrare los pocos capítulos que llevo, ya que como notaron, nada que ver el final de este con el inicio del segundo (Quienes hayan leído el fic antes de mi locura de edición). Borrare este pequeño aviso cuando suba la siguiente parte.**


End file.
